Rwby: The Mechanic
by LegendaryOdin29
Summary: Ruby is a mechanic with life troubles how will she over come them?


**Rwby Fanfiction**

 **Rated T**

 **Rwby: The Mechanic**

 **Hey guys This is my first story and I want to make a great impression so hope you like it! Shout out to** _ **Omegawolfjack**_ **for helping me out with the cars!**

 **By LegendaryOdin29**

 ***disclaimer* i own none of this all rights belong to Rooster**

 **this is also kind of a short story so I hope you enjoy.**

 _Ruby Rose P.O.V_

 _(June 6th 2046)_

It's been one whole year since I graduated from Beacon Academy and became a mechanic at my uncle's shop, 'Qrow's Auto shop'. My sister Yang went on to be a police officer in the Vale Police Department and now I'm here alone because Qrow had moved to Atlas to for his new job working with Winter at the S.D.C. "It would be a cushy desk job" he said , "I'm getting too old to lift around a bunch of car parts" he said. Now I'm dealing with about 30 customers a day and I haven't had the money to hire some help so now I'm having to deal with all the cars, although I'm getting a lot of exercise and I'm getting a lot of money after a few months of getting the business out there. Honestly i can deal with the work, but the difficult part is the management. I'm not a manager I don't really know how to run a business that's what Qrow did while i was working, he managed all the papers and the formalities and if I can't find workers and a manager… 'Qrow's Auto Shop' will close for good.

 _(June 6th 2046)_

Here I am in a bar around 11:28 pm. This really reminds me of graduation day when everything was all fine and dandy with my friends Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, and Jack. Not to mention Weiss I always tried to get her to be my friend but she never liked me I was very antisocial during high school and my sister made me promise to make friends and I did. Just not a lot of them going to beacon I only made about 9 friends two of which I haven't talked to in awhile because they coupled up. Blake and Jack has been together for about 3 months. Then all I seem to remember is that everything was a little hazed and then I passed out on the cold floor and the last thing I saw was a girl with white hair and the most icy blue eyes I've ever seen.

 _(June 8th 2046)_

I woke up at midday and I've realized that there was another person with me. Not in the bed mind you but watching me and taking care of me and then i realized it was Weiss with her signature cold glare that could freeze the sun just because it gave her a sunburn. There she is staring at me and then I realize it's time for work. Then I get up slowly learning my lesson in college getting up too fast makes her mad. Then I walk over to the wardrobe and grab a tank top and some cargo jeans and a denim jacket with rolled up sleeves and I walk out onto the balcony to go down stairs to get to work then I see a Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 superveloce roadster with V-12 parked in the garage. " Did you bring me home Weiss" I said with confusion on my face not remembering the night at the bar. "Yes" she said " you passed out at the bar and i decided since i couldn't just leave you there with all those _men_ who would jump at the chance to find you unconscious. I looked back to my personal part of the garage to find my 1970 dodge challenger under a tarp shown no love since I was in college because the engine blew and I've been looking for a nice new engine to make it faster.

 _Weiss Schnee P.O.V_

It's been forever since I've seen Ruby and to find her in such a state over worked and drunk on the floor of bar surrendered to those men trying to get a _look_ at her. Ugh such brutes. I think Ruby might need some help with her work, to take the load off… I dentifiley don't want to because we're friends because we're not. I think to myself as I was not paying attention to where I was going and ran into the guardrail and flipped over it and landed on a dusty tarp. "OH MY GOD" i hear Ruby scream as she helps me up " are you ok" in my mind i am berating myself for my lack of attention " I'm fine" " it wasn't your fault" I say in return "Hey Ruby is it ok if I maybe work for you, I could use the job after i left my father for all he was doing" I looked at Ruby's face to try to find an answer but all i saw was shock and I prepare myself for the worst. "Sure" she said. That one word, That one word has made my day and then she assigns me all the manager duties and permission and I am filled with joy as i say Ruby working on a Jaguar F-type.

 _2 years later_

 _Ruby P.O.V_

 _(September 18 2048)_

It's been two years since I hired Weiss and everything seems excellent we have about ten different workers to help out and Weiss even bought me a Hemi 440 6 pack engine for my challenger and I fixed it up and our business is booming although Weiss's father disowned her for even leaving his company and then the SDC came tumbling down and went bankrupt, 'bout time if you ask me he was a racist and a domestic dictator and he now is in jail and Weiss's sister Winter now works as our financial advisor and Qrow taught Weiss how to fix up a car take it apart and put it together in about a day or so. I've finally met up with my sister and we had a party with all of my friends who now work for 'WhiteRose auto shop and garage'. We're also the top auto shop in Vale and that's saying something cause there is a lot of auto shops especially in downtown. Jack and Blake are my top mechanics Jack knows how to do everything with a car and Blake knows all the cleaning procedures so I have them teach the others how to really get into a car and make it feel good. OH MY GOD I'M TURNING INTO YANG. I think to myself. "Huh" "this is going to be the best business i ever go to after all I'm with my friends.

 **All Knowledge about engines and car makes/models go to Omegawolfjack**

 **Thanks to him my first fanfic is finished and i recommend you check out his story called** _ **Alpha and Omega High School: The Way it is.**_ **I hope you all liked it and hopefully there will be more and sorry if there's any grammatical errors**

 **Hope to see you all next time ;)**


End file.
